


just a moment

by KMZ



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Daryl Dixon triff Rick auf einer Patrouille. Es gibt einiges zu sagen. Zeit: spielt nach letzter Folge der 2. Staffel. Angedeuteter slash * geschrieben 06/2014





	just a moment

Es wurde wirklich langsam kalt und Daryl zog sich fröstelnd die Jacke vor der Brust zusammen.   
In dieser Nacht konnte wohl keiner wirklich ein Auge schließen, nach allem was passiert war. Sie hatten Jimmy und Patrica verloren, ebenso Shane, Dale und vermutlich auch Andrea.  
Shane hatte in Daryl immer zwiespältige Gefühle geweckt, doch insgeheim hatte er ihn verstehen können. Shane war ein geborener Jäger und Überlebenskünstler, so wie er selbst. Aber es hatte etwas passieren müssen und Rick hat getan was getan werden musste. Um die Gruppe zu schützen, hatte er seinen besten Freund umgebracht. War das besser als das was Shane getan hatte? Otis wurde von ihm doch auch zum Wohl der Gruppe geopfert. Warum verstand das keiner so?

Daryl entschloss sich noch eine Runde um das Lager zu drehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Walker ihrer Gruppe zu nahe kam. Das Lagerfeuer war nur noch klein und als er seine Armbrust schulterte, begegnete er Carols Blick. Sie sagte nichts, doch er konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen. „Geh nicht! Nicht allein! Lass mich nicht hier zurück!“.   
Daryl zuckte die Schultern und hoffte, dass sein Gesicht eine Art Entschuldigung zeigte, als er in die Dunkelheit ging. Er mochte Carol, denn sie war so, wie er sich seine Mutter gern gewünscht hätte. Vielleicht war es auch mehr, er wusste es nicht. Denn bisher waren die wichtigsten Gefühle in seinem Leben recht simpel gewesen. Sein Hass auf Merle und die gleichzeitige Liebe, die ihn abhängig machte. Merle war doch seine Familie und die musste man lieben. Oder nicht?

Doch nun war etwas anders. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Daryl Dixon eine Wahl. Eine wirkliche Wahl das zu tun und zu sein, was er war und sein wollte. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer und oft zweifelte er daran, ob es wirklich das war was er wollte. Merles Schatten gab es nicht mehr.   
Seine Füße traten auf einen dürren Zweig und er zerbrach ziemlich laut. Bewegungslos blieb Daryl stehen, die Armbrust im Anschlag und wartete. Es blieb ruhig bis auf die leisen Tiergeräusche, die ihm alle wohlbekannt war. Der Wald mit seinen Bewohnern war seine Heimat. Dort kannte er sich aus. Hier konnte er er selbst sein.   
Ein Jäger. Ein Teil vom Ganzen.

Er zückte seine Taschenlampe und leuchtete vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit vor sich.  
„Ich habe keinen Walker gesehen.“, hörte er plötzlich Ricks raue Stimme und sah seinen Freund hinter einem Baum vortreten.  
„Verflucht! Bist du verrückt, ich hätte dich erschießen können!“, fauchte Daryl aufgebracht und lauschte verwundert dem schnellen Schlagen seines Herzens.  
„Ich habe auch eine Runde gedreht um das Lager zu sichern. Vielleicht sollten wir uns das nächste Mal absprechen, Daryl?!“ Rick klang ruhig aber Daryl hörte einen resignierten Unterton.  
Kein Wunder, nach allem, was eben im Lager passiert war. Überhaupt kein Wunder.   
Daryl gab keine Antwort und ging weiter. Rick lief hinter ihm und so liefen sie schweigsam eine große Runde um ihre Lagerstätte irgendwo im Nirgendwo.

„Ist dir ein Ziel eingefallen?“, fragte Daryl plötzlich und blieb stehen. Er hätte Rick gern ins Gesicht geleuchtet, tat es aber nicht, sondern schwenkte den Lichtstrahl rechts über dessen Schulter.  
„Nein. Wenn du Ideen hast, her damit.“  
Aus irgendeinem Grund hielt Daryl nun doch das Licht genau in Ricks Gesicht. Der kniff die Augen zusammen und Daryl nahm die Taschenlampe schnell runter.  
„Schhhhhhh“ machte er und beide bleiben bewegungslos stehen und lauschten. Es war nichts aber das wusste nur Daryl. Trotzdem war er zu Tode erschrocken, denn als Ricks Schatten eben für wenige Augenblicke auf ihn fiel, hatte er etwas Wichtiges verstanden.   
Merles böser Schatten war weg, aber ein neuer Schatten war da. Etwas Neues, Wichtiges war in sein Leben getreten. Etwas, was er nicht beeinflussen konnte.   
Rick Grimes.  
Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, vermochte Daryl noch nicht zu sagen. 

„Nichts.“ Sagte er nun hastig und stapfte weiter, ohne sich nach Rick umzudrehen.   
Was war gerade passiert? Rick?! Er war doch wie ein großer Bruder für ihn. Wie ein guter, großer Bruder. So, wie er sich einen Bruder gewünscht hätte. Einen Bruder, der ihn dazu anleitete ein guter Mensch zu sein.  
„Es tut mir leid, wegen Shane.“ , sagte Daryl ganz unvermutet.  
„Mir auch.“, kam es von Rick.  
„Ich weiß, er war dein bester Freund und ihr hattet eine Vergangenheit. Shane war wichtig für die Gruppe und er wird fehlen, Rick.“  
„Du hast recht, aber es musste sein. Er hat mich dazu gebracht, Daryl! Hörst du! Er hat mich dazu gebracht!“ Die letzten Worte sprach Rick so aufgebracht und laut aus, dass Daryl schnell auf ihn zusprang und ihm die Hand auf den Mund legte.  
„Nicht so laut!“, raunte er Rick zu und atmete schwer.   
„Wir werden es ohne ihn schaffen. Ich bin mir sicher, denn ….“  
Daryl schluckte und wusste nicht genau, ob er die Worte aussprechen sollten, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. Stattdessen jedoch sprach Rick und wie wichtig es ihm war über Shanes Tod zu sprechen, konnte Daryl spüren.  
„Er hat sich verändert. Shane war nicht mehr der,wie ich ihn kannte. Die Welt hat ihn verändert. All das Böse um uns herum hat ihn … hat ihn ruiniert. Dabei war er es, der Lori und Carl gerettet hat. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich an seiner Stelle gestorben wäre. Lori hasst mich jetzt. Carl auch und alle anderen auch … Ich hätte sterben sollen, Daryl! Ich …..“  
Wider Erwarten klang Rick nicht weinerlich, sondern wütend. Seine Stimme war so voller Wut und Aggression, dass Daryl die Schauer im Sekundentakt über die Haut rasten. Ricks Bemühungen zu flüstern gaben dem Ganzen einen existenziellen Hauch von Überlebenskampf, dass das Adrenalin nur so durch Daryls Blut schoss.  
„Es wird weitergehen. Es geht immer weiter.“ Daryl war kein großer Redner und meistens fehlten ihm die richtigen Worte. Aber er erkannte immer die Augenblicke, die eine Bedeutung hatten. Deshalb war er ein so guter Jäger. Deshalb lebte er noch. Und deshalb war er so wichtig für die Gruppe.   
Und deshalb trat er nun näher an Rick heran und umarmte ihn einfach.  
„Wir brauchen dich, Rick.“, flüsterte er und wartete darauf, dass ihm die Peinlichkeit solcher Worte die Röte ins Gesicht bringen würde. Doch nichts geschah.  
„Es wird weitergehen, du wirst ein neues Zuhause für uns finden. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, denn du bist ein guter Mensch.“  
Solche Dinge hatte er noch niemals gesagt. Carol war schuld. Carol, die ihn scheinbar mochte und ihm einzureden versuchte, dass er selbst ein guter Mensch war. Das war er nicht. Er war Abschaum und taugte höchstens zum jagen. Nicht mal Sophia konnte er lebend wiederfinden. Aber Rick – Rick war ein guter Mensch. Dale wusste das. Und auch Daryl wusste es, hat er doch viele Jahre mit dem Gegenteil von Rick verbracht.

Ricks Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter, aber er weinte nicht. Er war nur ganz still, seine Arme hingen leblos herunter. Behutsam klopfte ihm Daryl leicht auf den Rücken, denn Ricks körperliche Nähe machte ihn zunehmend nervöser.  
„Nein.“, sprach Rick plötzlich heißer und Daryl sah ihn an. Das Letzte was er gerade wollte, war einen Rick, der aufgab.   
„Du bist der einzig gute Mensch hier, Daryl. Du bist der einzige mit den Engelsflügeln hier.“ Damit strich Rick fest über die Flügel auf Darlys Jacke, so dass dieser verstand.   
Das war absurd, so grotesk, dass Daryl lachen musste. Es war ein raues, ungewöhnliches Lachen und er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal überhaupt gelacht hatte. Wohl als Merle von einer Hure bestohlen wurde.

Plötzlich knackte es wieder sehr deutlich in etwa 10 Meter Entfernung. Daryl machte sofort die Lampe aus und Rick zerrte ihn hinter dem Baum, hinter dem er vorher stand. Beide Männer versuchten das Atmen so leise wie möglich zu gestalten. Immer noch knackte es leise in der Entfernung.   
„Ein ziemlich leiser Walker, oder?“, flüsterte Daryl und legte wieder einen Pfeil in seine Armbrust, ohne sie zu spannend.  
„Ein Tier?“, flüsterte Rick zurück und rückte dichter an Daryl, um über dessen Schulter in die Richtung zu sehen aus der die Geräusche kamen.  
„Möglich.“   
Daryl bekam eine Erektion und war wie gelähmt. Das alles so plötzlich passierte, schockte ihn derart, dass er völlig starr am Baum lehnte. Ricks Körper an seinem, dessen Geruch in seiner Nase, sein unterdrücktes, schnelles Atmen. Daryl verstand in diesem Augenblick gar nichts mehr. In seinem Kopf liefen Ricks Worte Amok: ‚ Du bist der einzig gute Mensch hier, Daryl.‘, sein Körper spielte völlig verrückt und nur wenige Meter entfernt schlich eine unbekannte Gefahr durchs Unterholz.  
Trotzdem waren Daryls Sinne scharf wie nie. Er hörte wie Rick seine Waffe entsicherte, lauschte den schleifenden Geräusche und als Rick schließlich wieder flüsterte, hätte er vor Schreck fast aufgeschrien.  
„Es scheint nicht in Richtung des Lagers zu laufen. Gehen wir hinterher und sehen was es ist. Gerade als Daryl antworten wollte, sagen wollte, dass er allein das Ding verfolgen wird, knackte es direkt hinter dem Baum. Rick riss seinen Freund geistesgegenwärtig zu Boden und beschützte ihn mit seinem Körper.  
Deshalb ist Rick ein guter Mensch, dachte Daryl nun schon fast weinerlich. Und als er ein dickes Waschbärweibchen um den Baum laufen sah, ohne Eile und mit einem Fauch in die Richtung der beiden Männer, standen Daryl wirklich die Tränen in den Augen.  
Diesmal jedoch lachte Rick leise und stand auf. Er reichte Daryl die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen.   
Wenn Darly wirklich jemals schmerzhaft die Worte gefehlt haben, dann in diesem Moment.  
„Los, wir gehen dem Geräusch nach.“  
„Nein. Rick, nein. Ich gehe allein. Du gehst zurück!“ Seine Stimme war viel zu harsch und unterkühlt, als er seine Armbrust schulterte. Kurz leuchtete er mit dem Lampe in die Richtung, in der das Geräusch verschwunden war, dann auf die Stelle an der der Waschbär war. Beides war weg.  
Rick sah ihn zweifelnd an. Die blauen Augen bohren sich scharf in sein Gesicht und wieder entstand diese verstörende Hitze in ihm.  
„Gut. Komm aber besser zum Lager und hole Verstärkung, wenn es mehr als 2 Walker sind.“  
„ ..kay …“, erwiderte Daryl übertrieben lässig, denn er wollte weg. Allein sein, weg von Rick, der all das Komische mit ihm machte, was er nicht verstand.  
Eine starke Hand griff nach seiner Schulter und mit grimmigem Gesicht drehte sich Daryl noch mal um.  
„Ohne dich … Daryl, ohne dich werde ich nicht weiterkommen. Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich denke, ich kann sagen, ohne dich wäre unsere Familie verloren. Wir beide, du und ich … wir müssen alles tun, damit wir überleben. Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst.“  
Lange sah Darly ihn an, der Lichtkegel schwankte über Ricks rechter Schulter. Für Daryl waren diese Worte die schönsten, die er jemals gehört hatte und er wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte.  
Ricks Augen hielten seinen Blick gefangen. Er las darin Vertrauen, Hoffnung und Zuneigung. Daryl wusste, dass er nie mehr allein sein würde, was auch geschah. Und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr nur für sich allein verantwortlich war, sondern auch für seine Familie.  
Daryl lächelte scheu und nickte wortlos.   
Mit dem Anblick von Ricks aufmunterndem Lächeln drehte er sich herum und ging weiter in den dunklen Wald. Daryl Dixon wusste, dass es Menschen gab, die ihn brauchten und auch welche, die ihn mochten. Merle hatte Unrecht gehabt, er war kein kleiner, dreckiger Pisser, den jeder hassen würde.

Allerdings würde er auch Rick Grimes mit anderen Augen sehen. Rick war nicht nur der große Bruder für ihn, den er sich statt Merles immer gewünscht hatte. Rick war mehr für ihn. Etwas Neues, Unbekanntes. Etwas Schönes und sehr Anziehendes.  
Mit immer noch schnell schlagendem Herzen und einem leichten Zittern seiner Muskeln nahm Daryl die Fährte des Walkers auf.


End file.
